borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claptrap (robots)
Despite their friendly nature, CL4P-TPs were typically abused and used as target practice by bandits. Players are alerted to the presence of damaged robots by their moaning and complaining ("I'm leaking! Leeeaaaking!"). Talking to the CL4P-TP triggers a mission to find and return with a Repair Kit. Once the CL4P-TP is fixed, it may give a Backpack SDU on the first play-through. As an additional reward, certain CL4P-TPs will also lead the way to hidden chests by unlocking a door or removing a concealing panel. On the second play-through, the CL4P-TPs generally give grenade mods or shields. ''Claptrap's New Robot Revolution'' At the conclusion of the Borderlands story, Claptrap was reprogrammed by Hyperion to attempt to kill the Vault Hunters. However, when he saw how CL4P-TPs were abused throughout Pandora, he broke his programming and created a Claptrap army. In the fourth DLC Claptrap's New Robot Revolution the Vault Hunters are tasked with destroying him, now called the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap. ''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'' Upon entering Concordia, the Vault Hunters encounter CU5TM-TP that wants to arrest them for public swearing. CU5TM-TP is a claptrap acting in the capacity of customs officer for Concordia. SC4V-TP acts as a scavs gatekeeper in Triton Flats at the main entrance to RedBelly's stronghold in Crisis Scar. When first met, he insists that Vault Hunters earn their way in by killing Dark Siders and bringing back proof, but once this task is complete SC4V-TP then admits to have accidentally jammed the door while tampering with it. "Fragtrap", reprogrammed and updated by the pre-"Handsome"Jack, with a full set of combat programs, is one of the classes of characters Pre-Sequel. ''Borderlands 3'' An ongoing Crew Challenge in Borderlands 3 has Claptrap asking the Vault Hunters to find the corpses of old CL4P-TP robots and salvage them for parts. Upon finding each one, Claptrap will comment on how it died and point out the arguable usefulness for whatever part it had. In Claptrap's quarters on Sanctuary, the parts are used to create a female companion for him named VR-0N1CA, whom the Vault Hunters can visit to witness the ongoing progression in her construction. After all the parts are gathered, Claptrap installs the final A.I. upgrade only for VR-0N1CA to reject him and leave. She remains in Moxxi's Bar and serves no further role afterwards. |Custom Header = Notable Claptraps |Custom Data = *Claptrap, also known temporarily as the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap **and also known as "Fragtrap" (FR4G-TP) – one of the Pre-Sequel's character classes *Jakobs Cove Claptrap *Jakobs Representative Claptrap *Taylor Kobb's Claptrap *Cluck-Trap *Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap *CU5TM-TP *B4R-BOT *SC4V-TP *RT-FC *DAN-TRP *CLAP-9000 *1D-TP *3G0-TP *5UP4-3G0-TP *VR-0N1CA |Appearances = *''Borderlands'' **The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned **Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot **The Secret Armory of General Knoxx **Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'' **Claptastic Voyage *''Borderlands 3'' |Strategy = Claptraps are fragile enemies when fought. They uniformly have a vulnerable point in their centrally-mounted optic sensor. Claptrap Partisans are basic gunnery units, Kamikaze Claptraps wheel themselves into point blank range and self-destruct, and Stabby Claptraps wheel into close range in order to attack with a series of melee strikes. |Mission = |Quotes = ;Generic, Idle Quotes & Messages * "Don't forget to check out Marcus's store!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone, likely referring to the weapon shop across from the Bounty Board) * "Greetings Traveller! There are new missions available at the Fyrestone Bounty-board!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone) * "There are new bounties available in Fyrestone!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone. May be said even if there are no new bounties.) * "Wow! You're not dead?" * "Hey, check me out everybody! I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!" (Could be a reference to a line spoken by the character Bobby C. from the movie "Saturday Night Fever".) * "Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Ooo, oh check me out. Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Oh, come on get down." (beatboxing) * "Yoo hoooooooooo!" * "I am the best robot. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am the best robot. Ooh, ooh, here we go!" * "Hey! Over here! I'm over heere!" * "Still haven't found the Vault?" (Can be heard from the Claptraps in Fyrestone and Jakobs Cove) * "I'm over here! * "Rrrrrgh...this isn't working!" * "Unce! Unce! I think I lost the beat... but, Unce! Unce!" (beatboxing) * "Wanna hear a new dubstep song I wrote? Wub! Wub" (beatboxing/dubstep) * "Scooter asked me to tell you about a, uh, "little sumthin' sumthin' " he needs done. You should ask him about it!" (ECHO message announcing that Scooter has a mission available.) * "Did you find the Vault yet?" * "Sure is lonely around here." Some of these quotes are available in a zip file here thanks to gearbox software Note: These audio clips are provided for personal, non-commercial use only! ;Damaged Claptraps * "Oh my God, I'm leaking! I think I'm leaking! Ahhhh, I'm leaking! There's oil everywhere!" (damaged) * "I can see through time..." (May be a reference to an episode of The Simpsons in which Lisa eats some extremely hot curry and states exactly the same thing) * "My servos... are seizing..." * "I can see... the code" ;Panicking Claptraps / Zed's Claptrap in New Haven * "I don't like this... this is making me nervous. Take a deep breath- I can't breathe! This is just a recording of someone breathing! It's not real! It's just making me more nervous!" * "I'm detecting a motor unit malfunction... I can't move! I'm paralyzed with fear!" * "Please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me!" * "Turning off the optics... they can't see me..." * "The traveler will protect me. The traveler will protect me." ;Rescued Claptraps * "Good as new, I think. Am I leaking?" (after repair) * "I'll lead the way!" (Claptrap about to unlock or open something.) * "Follow me!" (Leading the way to a chest or door.) * "This way!" (Commonly said by all claptraps.) * "The box is awaiting your attention." (Chest revealed.) * "Please open the box." (Chest revealed.) * "Yeah? Well, hmph!" (emphasising a parody action of giving the finger to a bandit camp.) * "Good luck!" (Chest revealed.) |Notes = |Trivia = |See Also = *Bobble-Trap *Claptrap Web Series *Claptrap (faction) *Fully Loaded *Gallery: Claptrap |External Links = |Nav = }}ru:Железяка uk:КЛ3П-ТР3П